Kickin' It in the snow
by PHOTOFREAKLippy
Summary: When Jack gets in trouble for something that he didnt do, he gets sent to a camp. Did I forget to mention that it is winter in Pell, Wisconsin and the high is 35 degrees? With looming threats about not so friendly people the Wasabi Warriors will go in disguise to help him. But nothing ever goes to plan with them. Join all of our favorite characters on a snowy adventure.
1. Water Fountain Mishap

**Jack POV**

It wasn't like I did anything to deserve being sent to Lake Lundgren Camp "**Where you learn not to look back on life saying what if" **Okay so maybe I did some thing bad but so what…

**Flashback**

It was just a normal day at Seaford High School, except for the fact that I had not gone to school with Kim. It just felt like I needed to go to school early and not to my surprise I found Milton down on the steps studying, probably for that stupid Algebra

Test on Functions and Relations. I saw that Eddie was actually freaking out about something not related to being a playah and food.

"Jack my man, I need some help." Having my hero complex I could not resist.

"Yeah, what do you need Eddie?"

"I kinda had this deal with the other janitor that if I didn't get caught leaving a note asking for a pay raise on the principal's desk that I could keep my supply of emergency food in the closet."

"So?"

"I kinda got caught so the principal put me on junior janitor duty, so can you clean out the water fountains for me? I'll show you how to do it!"

"Fine Eddie just chillax! Let me go and drop my stuff off."

He was just about to do his happy dance when Principal Squires came out and asked

"What are you doing here, either get productive or get blackmailed!"

Eddie and I scurried away while a rather confused looking Milton looked up from studying. He showed me what chemicals to use and how to do it, he left saying that he got a text for a sale at Bargin' Bacon. So I went to work, when I was almost done the last water fountain exploded. Leaving a horrible smell even worse, than Jerry's gym socks! That was when Principal Squires walked down the hall and saw me there and I think that he said something like scheiße* he marched over to me and said

"Jack why did you do this, you were supposed to be 'the man of Seaford!'" He didn't seem to be angry just upset that he would have to downgrade one of his students from 'the man' to a 'detention earning lad'.

"If the smell isn't that bad then I will only have to send you to detention, if the consequences are dire then we will see what to do."

"But you don't get it, I was… I was..." _What was I really doing?_

"Young lad you are going to go to detention, or else!" _What did I get myself into?_


	2. Emergency Assembly

**Thank you sportygirl11, Kickin Taylor, Acfprincess, for adding this story to their watch list and thanks to Kickin Taylor and sportygirl11 for the review**

**Kim POV**

_What died in Seaford_? I dry heaved about 10 times while walking to my locker. I quietly repeated the numbers to myself 21-9-49, and took a breath of home as my locker door swung open. Milton oblivious as ever was on the steps studying for that Algebra test, I mentally cursed myself for not studying last night. I took out the ever so heavy Algebra textbook and grabbed my binder that goes with it.

**It helps me stay organized, ok.**

_That's what you think..._

I really needed to stop having fights with myself. I walked over to Milton and asked where Jack was.

"I don't know, I think that he came in to school early…" He trailed off trying to think what had happened this morning and when Jack came to school.

Jerry of all the obnoxious times walked up behind me and Milton and said

"Why are you looking for your boyfriend?"

That put me over the edge and I sneered out at him

"You do know that I know how to hurt you in many ways."

Jerry put up his hands in a I give up position and I flashed him that classic "I win" Crawford smile. I really wanted to know where Jack was and if he knew who was responsible for the stench. Eddie turned the corner running and panting; he slowed down and said to me

"Where is Jack?" He almost screamed at me and he had real fear in his eyes like when he had to go to his Nana's house and Milton couldn't come along for some reason.

"Does it look like I know?"

"Well Jack does hang out at your locker at about 8:15 with about 2 minutes to chit chat and then head to class together with about 1 minute to spare." Eddie replied with satisfactory.

"How do you know this and are you stalking me and Jack?" Eddie looked nervously around and hummed a theme of a TV show that was still unknown to me.

"I m beside the point, all I know is that Jack helped me this morning and-" Eddie was cut off by the bell, all 4 of us raced off to classes and our day of eternal torture started.

By about 3rd hour the smell sent about 45 kids home, and we had a sick warden in the gym. I got called to the office to do an emergency Seaford Broadcast with Margret and Mr. Squires to tell all of the students to assemble into the auditorium for an emergency assembly. Students almost immediately jumped out of their seats in class and all hell broke lose. You could see all of them racing to the auditorium and sliding into the plush red seats. It was Jerry, Eddie, Milton, Julie, me and much to my discomfort Frank. I silently wished for my knight in shining armor Jack to save me from this insanity.

**Whoa, did I just call Jack my knight in shining armor? **

_Get a grip Crawford; you cannot be distracted by an extremely hot and skilled martial artist._

Now I was really getting sick of the fights that I had with myself.  
>"Under the circumstances, we have alerted all of your parents to the catastrophe that has happened so for time being you will stay here and watch my favorite move Field of Dreams." Mr. Squires said beaming a smile as if he was enjoying this punishment. A couple of kids groaned at watching the move, while I was trying to get away from Frank's lingering hand that kept inching towards me. I was about to break his wrist when all of a sudden Jack walked up and said<p>

"I think that that is my seat."

"Well I think that Kim used to belong to me and the Black Dragons!"

"Frank, Frank, get away from my Kimmy and I wont have to break your wrist."

_Thanks Jack for that save! And wait a second did he just say my Kimmy? Was I his and where was Jack this whole time?_ I, Kim Crawford needed answers and I was going to go to any extent to get them.

**Was it a good ending? please review and tell me what I need to fix and or do!**

**Lippy**


	3. Punishment

**Hey, I just want you to know that Ill try to update every saterday, but I might update more than that. Thanks to uniquemuscian who added this story to their favorite list, and thanks sportygirl11 for the comment, oh and I DONT OWN KICKIN IT! With that here is chapter 3! =)**

**Lippy**

_(Still Flashback)_

**Jack POV**

Instead of going to Algebra to take the test, and going to my exploratory with Eddie (don't ask me how guys get into Home Economics) I went right into Ms. Stevens room scheduled for detention. I can't believe that I got sent here, and of all the stupid things for something that I didn't do! I spent about an hour in here when Ms. Stevens answered her phone there was many "yes's" and "I understand". She finally hung up and without looking at me opened up one of her drawers she grabbed out a sleek black pamphlet. She walked over to me and gave the pamphlet to me, "This is your punishment, Mr. Anderson a trip to Lake Lundgren camp in Pell, Wisconsin. All of the details are in there, happy camping." The top of the pamphlet said **Lake Lundgren Camp "Where you learn not to look back on life saying what if****" **great so I get sent to a camp that helps your '_dysfunctional child learn'_. With that final word Ms. Stevens left the room. I banged my head on the table Ms. Stevens poked her head in and said "One more thing, if you dare leave this room I will make your school career a living hell." _This was going to be a fun school day. _

It took a lot of time for me to finally get out under Ms. Stevens hard core detention grip. That lady must really like cats and have really bad hearing for her to hear somebody's phone go off and think that it was a cat. I ran through the halls after escaping and heard all of the speakers projecting Kim, Principal Squire, and Margret's voices telling all of the students to calmly walk to the auditorium. Then all hell broke lose, there was pushing, jumping, cursing, singing, and weirdest of all kissing. The auditorium was the only place not affected by "my mishap" that mishap wasn't a frickin' mishap, it was a frickin' accident! I tried to find a seat not by any, teachers when Principal Squires announced that we would be watching his favorite movie Field of Dreams. Nobody gives a shit! Teachers needed to get that in their heads. I was just about to sit in the way back when I saw a tall gangly guy, an African American, a nerd with a sweater vest on, a girl with brown hair, a girl with blonde hair, and a big dork with an afro type thing going on and trying to touch the girl with blonde hair. That was when I had gotten fed up with Frank. I marched over there and saw that Kim had a very upset look on her face, and said to Frank, "I think that that is my seat."

"Well I think that Kim used to belong to me and the Black Dragons!"

"Frank, Frank, get away from my Kimmy and I wont have to break your wrist."

Frank's face fell and he moved about 3 aisles away, I smirked at Kim and saw that she had confused look on her face, like she was thinking really hard. That was never a good sign; it meant that she was setting her mind on something. She would go to any extent to find her answers.


	4. Guidelines

**Hey sorry if this is a little short I need to finish my homework so I added something else to chapter 4. thanks for the commments, and I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT (though it would be awesome!)  
><strong>

**Jack POV**

That was how this whole ordeal had started and now I was packing for my big week long trip, no technology or homework just good old nature and snow. I was seriously going to miss Jerry, Eddie, Milton, Rudy, and most of all Kim. My mom and I had to go shopping for all the winter gear that I would need. I got a green jacket, a blue and green comfy hat and a couple of zip up hoodies. I was checking things off my list until I was finally satisfied. I looked at my flight itinerary again, I left from SJC at the ungodly hour of 7 in the morning which ment that I had to be up at about 4 to get ready and leave to go to the airport. My flight would take about 7 hours going Seaford Junction Continental to Gulfport-Biloxi International Airport (Mississippi) and then to Fox Cities County Airport . I wonder how ill be able to keep in touch over the week. I'm really going to miss the Wasabi Warriors.

**Kim POV**

Eddie told me who he thought was responsible for the stench. I couldn't believe that Jack would do something like this deliberately. It wasn't like him to do something like this, sending 67 kids home with a virus from the explosion. I was finally fed up with this whole ordeal and I sent out a text to Jerry, Milton, Eddie and Rudy

**We r going 2 help Jack, conference call**

In a matter of about 43 seconds Jerry, Milton, Eddie, and Rudy called me the conversation went something like this

Milton: Is it true, did Jack really do the explosion?

Eddie: He was just trying to help

Jerry: It was not cool bro, not cool

Rudy: What am I going to do? A black belt will not there for a week!

Me: Guys get a frickin grip! We need to go with Jack to Lake Lundgren and make sure nothing else happens!

Jerry, Milton, Eddie, and Rudy: What is LAKE LUNDGREN? And is that his PUNISHMENT!

Me: Yes you dumb bolts! I don't know what Lake Lundgren is so Milton you are doing research on it. Eddie you and Jerry can ask Mrs. Stevens about it. Rudy get in contact with Bobby see if he knows what it is. I expect reports in an hour.

Jerry: Yes sir!

Eddie: Okay

Milton: That is just impossible; I can't get you a report on a place in an hour!

Me: Milton just tell me how to get there and if we were to go what we would need!

Rudy: You all heard Kim get cracking!

I could only hope that the Wasabi Warriors could get done fast enough to save one of our own. I, Kim Crawford was going to go to wherever I needed to, to get my answers.


	5. Infromation

**Sorry guys that i havent updated in a bit, so in honor of me not updating I give u 5 more chapters, thats right FIVE! Hope you enjoy!**

**Lippy**

* * *

><p><strong>Milton POV<strong>

So now I know that Kim only wants me to find information, not a whole report. This is going to be as easy as making slime polymer! Google shall be my friend today, fingers aflutter! _No more medieval speak Milton! _I could mentally hear Jack scream into my ear. I typed into the query box **Lake Lundgren **several results came up, but one saying** Lake Lundgren- A year long troubled kids retreat! **Jack wasn't a troubled kid, if anyone was it was Jerry! What was I going to tell Kim, I defiantly needed to wrap myself up in bubble wrap again so that I wouldn't be in intensive care. I was really starting to wonder what had happened, and why Jack would do it. I read the rest of the link and saw that it was a getaway for kids who needed to _**"find the spark of a good life".**_The only way to get into Lake Lundgren was to get sent there by your school principal, or be on the list. I scrolled down and saw that the worst part is that it was in Pell Wisconsin! I took some deep breaths and thought _'It was time to get our disguises on, we were going undercover. Krupnick style.'_

**Jerry POV**

"Ms. Stevens, I just love your hair today! Did you poof it or curl it this morning?" I said and thanks to my rugged charms she blushed.

"No, but I did flat iron it today." Ms. Stevens said while looking as red as a jalapeño. You have just got to love my Spanish plans, you could just see Eddie's head poking out from beneath her desk. Here was the plan:

**1. Distract Ms. Stevens**

**2. Eddie will look in her desk for what ever she gave Jack**

**3. Eddie jumps out the window and lands on a marshmallow**

Oh yeah and that marshmallow thing was all my idea. One more step until the plan was complete, I wonder how Milton was doing, finding info on the camp.

**Eddie POV**

I really liked the plan that we devised, but when I was waiting I kinda ate the marshmallow, so I don't know how that will go. I looked through her desk and saw a lot of pictures of Ricky Weaver, and some big lollypops. After looking through 2 of her drawers I found what I was looking for. A pamphlet. A pamphlet to go to a camp. A camp in Pell, Wisconsin. And a camp for troubled kids, _what did I get Jack into?_

**Kim POV**

It was taking them way longer that it should have. I mean how hard can it be to find information on a camp, Milton is one of the smartest people I know, Jerry and Eddie can get a job done with me pressuring them. So I ask again, what was taking them so long! I was pacing around the room like a caged panther, and let me tell you I did not like that feeling. Rudy walked out of his office looking as flustered as ever. He was also worried about Jack, we all were. The guys all came running into the dojo, all with grim looks on their faces.

"Well, what did you guys find?"

"Sorry Kim but nothing good." Milton said

"And this nothing good would be?" I half yelled at them

"Jeeze mama, inhale exhale how hard can it be to breath? The only bad news is that Jack is going to a camp." Jerry said with a smile on his face

"And that camp would be where?" I was really starting to worry about what Jack had gotten him into

"Wisconsin, where I heard the babes are awesome!" Jerry said while giving the guys another stupid grim.

"What!" I couldn't stand Jack leaving us, but going to a place where 'the babes where awesome' even by Jerry standerds that meant they really were hot. Now another thing to add to my list of things to stress about over the weekend.

"I found what we can do, to help Jack." Milton sounded a little skeptical at first but knew he wanted to help Jack. "We have to go in undercover, Krupnick style." I had no idea what that was, but I was willing to go to any means to help Jack, even if that messed up with my own plans.


	6. First Meetings in the Airport

**Kim POV**

So going into 'Krupnick disguises' was not one of my brightest ideas. We were now currently waiting in front of the dojo at the ungodly hour of 6 a.m. for Rudy to come and pick us up, so we could hitch a ride to SJC then get into our disguises to blend in, so Jack didn't know that it was the Wasabi Warriors that were following him. We were going to be assuming different identities for the trip, ones that Milton came up with, with some assistance from hacking into the database at the camp. I was Roxy Cane, a sassy red head and southern bell who had a knack breaking and entering. Eddie was Jo San Hun who had a bad reputation for being a pick pocket, but this identity gave him an actually good track record with the ladies. Jerry was going to be Gerardo Smith a boy that was always a prankster, and whose last prank got him in trouble with the principal. Milton was going to be Alex Terry, a great hacker and genius who hacked into the wrong facility and for the one time in his life got caught. And then you had Rudy who was Ben Brummell, a kind but fierce biker gang leader and who was going to be one of the councilors at the camp, preferably in Jack's cabin Bayberry. We had learned a lot of information about the camp from Milton and the pamphlet, the camp was separated into 2 sections the guys and the girls. The girls section was located on the right side of the lake, and the guys on the left. Granted there was a bridge that connected the two sides and the tubing hills were on our side and the mess hall was on theirs, but other than that the guys couldn't come over into our territory, and vise versa. I was starting to get worried about Jack and what would happen if we couldn't see him at all times. Milton interrupted my thoughts

"Are you okay Kim?"

"Huh... what, oh yeah I'm fine."

"No your not, sorry Kim but I'm not that confused all the time." Jerry said

"I'm just freaked out about Jack; I mean what if we don't get to him in time? What will happen?"

"Kim stop freaking out, Jack will be fine and we will get to him in time." Milton said

"I hope."

"What did you say, Kim?" Eddie asked

"Nothing." I hope that we got there in time, and soon to I was really going to need the vacation.

Now I was in the SJC airport bathroom putting my wig and my 'bad girl' clothes on, the boys were also changing and pretty soon I would meet Jo San, Gerardo, Alex, and Ben. I wonder what Jack was going to think when he saw the creeps from D1-4. This was going to be a memorable week. As I left the bathroom, I actually didn't look that bad as a red head. But I still like to be a blonde.

"Hey Jo San, Gerardo, Alex, Ben. How is it going?"

"Southern twang Roxy!" Milt- I mean Alex said

"Sorry honey buns, but I am just exhausted from the trip over here. Has any of y'all seen the missing piece?" I said putting my every southern atom into those two sentences.

"No babe, but I think that he is coming this way." Jo San said.

Just then Jack walked past us with his backpack slung over his one shoulder. When we stopped talking he looked up at us and it looked like he was putting 2 and 2 together, but then he quickly looked away. He looked like a lost puppy he kept looking at his itinerary, and something else in his hand. Was that a picture of me in his hand? _Holy crap, Jack is carrying around a picture of me. _Why is he doing that its not like we are a couple, are we? Just great, another thing to add to my list of things to get answers to over the week.

**Jack POV**

Great, a week away for something that I didn't do. My mom told me before I left that this was a battle that I had to fight mentally, not physically. Like 10 years of martial arts was going to help me 'fight the battle mentally'. I brought out the picture of Kim that I always had with me, it was like my blanket that I had when I was younger. This was going to be a very hard 'mental battle', I mean really mom that's a little too farfetched. I really hope she wasn't going back to watching all of those 'life changing shows', boy was I really starting to hate Dr. Phil and Oprah. When I walked by a group of kids, everything about them screams bad, one in particular looked familiar. She looked about 5'2, a fiery attitude, southern accent and the most beautiful pair of brown eyes looking at me with surprise. I quickly met her eyes and I saw that she was staring at me in shock; I decided that at the time and place it was best not to meet her eyes. I wanted to steer clear of them, but also get some more info on them. This was going to be a fun day at the airport.


	7. Plane Ride

**Kim POV**

Yeah Milton going into disguise was real smart. Especially when Jack walked past and we all stopped conversation. He looked at me and I bet I looked like a frickin leprechaun who had found a pot of gold. Yeah that's right a leprechaun. Roxy Cane is not who I want to be go undercover again.

"Kim?"

"Kim!" Milton screamed in my face

"Milton, I'm Roxy not Kim!" I hissed at him

"Guys, sorry to interrupt whatever is going on but our flight leaves in 20 minuets." Rudy said

"Gah, this watch is off by 7.8 seconds!" Milton was so upset

"Come on y'all lets get this show on the road!" This was going to be hard, getting across the airport in 20 minutes and getting in the line where they checked your ticket. Yeah this was my best day ever!

"According to my calculations this will take about-"Milton tried to say before I cut him off

"Guys really stop! We have a total of 20 minutes to get across the airport, get the lady to check our tickets and hopefully find a bathroom for Jerry! Let's get going!"

All of the guys followed me, while we were running I realized that this must of looked really weird, a biker, a nerd, a prankster, a gangster, and a southern belle all running around the airport in a group. I bet we looked like the Brady Bunch and Gilligan's Island crossover except on steroids. I wonder how this was going to turn out, us keeping Jack out of trouble and trying to be under the radar.

**Jack POV**

That was a really weird encounter, kids stopping conversation when I walked by, and that red head kinda looked like Kim. My mind seemed to be on her lately, and she seemed like the only thing that I would think of

"Flight 567 is now boarding at gate D7." A pleasant female voice said over the intercom. It was a good thing that she said that because I was about 2 gates away. I wondered what plane that red head was going on.

_Jack get focused, you like Kim not some girl that you passed in the airport!_

I was really starting to hate these fights with myself. I looked over my shoulder to see if by any chance I would know someone going on this flight. I saw that same group of kids that I passed running and the gangster yelling at a nerd? I think that I needed to get my eyes checked, that nerd looked like Milton. I turned away and said to myself

"_Goodbye Seaford, hello Wisconsin." _This was going to be the time of my life.

**Kim POV**

After we got on the plane, we started looking for our seats because we got the tickets late all of were spread out. Milton got stuck sitting next to an overweight lady who kept screaming about food. Jerry got stuck next to a crying baby and an unconscious mom. Eddie got the best seat out of us all; he got to sit next to a nice old lady who gave him lemon drops, at the end of the trip he said she was like Nana. Rudy sat next to the window where the propellers were, so the noise was loud but Rudy's snores are louder. But I think that I got the worst seat ever, next to non other than Jack Anderson, Mr. Perfect.

"Hey. I saw you in the hall, I'm Jack." I honestly didn't know how to respond to that nice greeting without giving out who I really was.

"Hi, my name is Roxy. Where are you headed sweetie?" Jack looked surprised when I said that, did I sound to Seaford-ish and not enough Southern Belle? He quickly got over his shock and tried to play the 'cool kid card'. It seriously didn't work; did he seriously think that I was a stupid person? I really couldn't believe that he tried pick up lines on _me_. _Me, Kim Crawford_ as in **his best friend**. I was getting really sick of this so I burned him by telling him about me. It went something like this.

"Listen, in Texas I took karate and I kicked all of my friends asses; so don't try any of that 'I can't be with you because I am a modern Romeo' shit. I have my own opinion and I know your type." With that Jack looked at me and then turned to the window, he didn't say anything for the rest of the ride. And to tell the truth I actually liked the silence. I didn't want to lead him on, thinking that I had a crush on him. It kind of hurt to be that rude to him, but I kept telling myself that I had to be cruel to be kind. After we had landed and got our bags out of the over head compartments Jack turned to me and said

"Nice to know you Roxy, the real Roxy not the one that looked nice in the airport. I really loved sitting next to you on this plain ride; I have someone that you would probably like to meet, Ricky Weaver." His voice was laced with sarcasm and hatred and I realized I couldn't leave my best friend like this, thinking that I was a monster. He was really furious I could tell by his steps and with that he started to walk on the 'hallway' that connects the plane to the terminal in the airport. I couldn't leave him thinking that I was a mean, heartless person. And I needed to gain his trust in order to watch him and protect him from other girls.

"Jack wait!" He stopped and looked at me

"I have a lot to explain, when you get to camp meet me at Cabin Chestnut. Until then you need to trust me." With that I walked away with a very confused Jack looking at me. I meet up with the group at the baggage terminal. Rudy could see that I was upset and he asked if I was okay, the only thing that I could say is

"Time will tell." And with that final note we started to walk to the bus that would take us to Lake Lundgren.


	8. Kim?

**Kim POV**

The bus was actually pretty nice, plush seats, warm air, and snacks courtesy of **Wisconsin Cheese. **The only problem was getting to Lake Lundgren. We took a series of back roads, and it was seriously cold on the bus. I didn't expect for Wisconsin to be this cold, I had known that it would be colder than the penguin exhibit in the zoo, but this was really stretching my limits. When we got off the plane a counselor named Lindsay took us to the bus, she told us to get on our coats and next time to not wear shorts. We thought that she was being sarcastic, we were sooo wrong. The bus wasn't that bad except for all of the girls except for one giving me death glares. On our way to camp Lindsay and Mark told us all about camp and handed out booklets telling us where our cabins where and what cabin you were supposed to be in. There was a series of 17 cabins, Spruce 1, Balsam, Beech, Cherry, Basswood, Birch, Butternut, Bayberry, Cedar, Wolf, Wildcat, Silver Maple, Sumac, Sugar Maple, Cottonwood, Ridgeview, and Chestnut. When Milton hacked the system he told us what cabin we would be in, so this wasn't a surprise being in Chestnut. I scanned the lists for Jack and found that he would be in Bayberry along with Eddie, Jerry, Milton and Rudy. Rudy had the special job of being the leader for the group. I looked out the window of the bus and saw all of the county roads lit up by streetlights and farmhouse lights as well. You could see the sand move across the road as if it was sand in a desert storm in the Sahara.

"Yee haw! My friends we have arrived!" One of the Texas guys exclaimed. Everyone looked out the window, and let me tell you what you saw was not pretty. We drove up a long and curvy road and ended up in a pretty giant parking lot. One of the leaders (Randy?) told us to calmly exit the bus and go to the back and wait for him and the bus driver to unload the bags and then proceed to our cabins. Did the people exit calmly? No! Did they wait for the bus driver? No, the picked his pocket and got the key! I was really starting to dread my idea to go to camp here. _**I wonder where Jack is.**_

**Jack POV**

If you asked me to give you one word to describe Wisconsin that one word would start with a c and it ends with a d. Yep, that's right COLD! I had gone snowboarding before in Colorado in April, but let me tell you its nothing like going to Wisconsin in January. The bus ride was bumpy and I was missing friends. A group of kids was sitting next to me and they must have been from Wisconsin because they had an accent and pronounced every letter in a word to a t, I on the other hand was sitting in the back of the bus looking out into the pitch black sky. I could see some sort of white thing in the sky, I didn't know if it was smog or what. A consular was sitting next to me so I decided to ask him.

"Um... Excuse me Sir?" He held up a hand to the people he was talking with to signal that he needed a minute.

"Yes son?"

"What are those white things in the sky?" I asked with a nervous element to my voice. He started to laugh good humouredly, as if this was one big joke. The blank expression on my face made him stop and look into my eyes.

"You are **not** kidding are you, son?" My reply was a quick shake of the head.

"Those are stars; every night up here in Wisconsin you can see them. The sky at night will look like an endless kaleidoscope of color. You will come back from this a changed man." With that he turned around and kept talking to the people in front of him.

_**I really hope that I come back from this changed. **_With that I looked out my window to look in-depth at the kaleidoscope of color that surrounded me.

After the rush to get the bags I tried to find my cabin, I think that I had Bayberry my cabin mates would be Jo San Hun, Gerardo Smith and the cabin councilor Ben Brummell. I saw some girls with 7 bags, probably 1 for each day. I felt bad for the guys that had to lug them all around in a foot of snow but it didn't look like they cared they had puppy dog eyes when she turned around to wink at them. After I found my cabin I dropped my suitcase off and went to find Roxy. Just as I was passing Cabin Chestnut I saw a blonde on the teeter totter and said

"Kim?" The girl didn't move all she said was

"The stars are beautiful, aren't they?"

"I guess…."

"Jack, just trust what Roxy said because time will tell." And with that she walked away when I would think about it later I realized that I never did get to see her face, so I guess time would tell.

_**Because I love you guys here is something added!**_

When ever someone that you have feelings for is sent to a camp for troubled kids, I suggest that you don't go. After one girl in my cabin named Donna had boys bring her 7 bags to the cabin we met all of the other campers. There was a smart girl named Julie who had gotten in trouble like Milton. Kelsey was a great pick pocked and had accidentally taken the answers to a test she and Eddie would get along famously. Grace had pranked every chaperone at a school dance that did not end well. Our leader was Kim a nice lady who owned a bakery in town and has her own farm. That left Donna the narcissistic jack wagon that had no life well other that terrorizes everyone that wasn't a guy. We got along famously ***enter sarcasm***. This was going to be one hell of a week.


End file.
